


I'm Here

by clato27



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big!Steve, M/M, bucky still gets snapped, stucky as doctors, stucky as regular people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clato27/pseuds/clato27
Summary: “'Hey, punk,' he says and stands. Steve opens his mouth to respond but his voice dies in his throat. Bucky’s hand comes up to his chin and scratches at his beard. 'Damn, Stevie, I disappear for five years and you become a lumberjack? I can’t leave you alone ever.'"Basically, Steve loosing Bucky in the snap only they're regular people instead of super heroes.





	I'm Here

It was an average labor. 

There were no complications and it wasn’t too long. It was the couple’s first child, but they were young and did everything right. Both mom and baby were perfectly healthy. It was probably the easiest delivery Steve had for a while. 

“It’s a girl,” Steve grins up at the parents, wrapping the baby up in a blanket and going to hand her to her mother. But just as the baby touches her mother’s fingertips, the baby is replaced by dust. 

Steve wrenches his hands away, staring at them in horror as the mother’s cries of joy turn to cries of sorrow, heartbreak. He looks to his right, where his nurse should be standing only to find a pile of dust on the floor. 

“What’s happening? Dr. Rogers, what’s happening?” The other nurse asks. Steve turns to see her petrified and 

Steve opens his mouth to answer, but only a weak “I-” spills out before there’s a crash outside. That springs him into action and he sprints out of the room, straight down the hall and into the stairwell. He takes the stairs two- sometimes three- at a time, only thinking one thing: Bucky.

When he gets to the ER, it is more chaotic than usual. Steve will be there later, helping with car crashes where the driver disappeared, helping people trying to find their loved ones that didn’t come home and hoping that they were in an accident, and comforting people who come in with bags and containers of dust, begging the doctors that were left to fix them. 

Steve sees Bucky taking charge and yelling, his army instincts kicking in as he tries to keep order. That seems to go out the window when he sees Steve and he meets him in the middle of the ER. Steve can see the fear in Bucky’s eyes and for the first time, Steve doesn’t know how to make that fear go away. 

Steve just grabs him because if Bucky and Steve are together, they’re going to be fine. They always turn out fine. “Oh Bucky, thank God you’re here,” Steve says, holding him tightly. “Thank God.” 

Bucky pulls away slightly to see Steve’s face. “Steve-” he whispers and than Bucky is fading away and Steve’s arms are empty. 

… 

Steve is glad he’s swept up in the aftermath at the hospital, it stops him from thinking. It stops him from thinking about how Bucky is gone, from wondering which of his friends are still around, from wondering if his dogs will even be there when he gets home. All these thoughts hit him when he’s sitting in Bucky’s car after being forced to go home. 

Getting home is a struggle on it’s own. Abandoned cars litter the streets and block the roads. The world is complete chaos. 

When he gets home, Winter is the only one waiting from him. The little white pit bull mix rushes him when he opens the door and Steve immediately drops to his knees so she can crawl up him and lick his face. She was Bucky’s choice. America, their beautiful golden retriever, is nowhere to be found. 

Steve takes Winter in his arms and goes into the bedroom. He drops her on the bed and she immediately circles and drops in the middle of the bed. If this were a regular day where one or both of them weren’t at the hospital, she would be sitting right in between them as they watch TV and fiddle with their phones before bed. Those days may never come again. 

He’s fighting back tears as he plugs in his phone and lays down on his side of the bed. His phone had died during his long shift and he hadn’t had time to track down a charger. Bucky’s probably was too. It was still sitting in his locker. Steve couldn’t bear to touch anything in there, he only grabbed Bucky’s keys and locked it again. 

He pushed the thoughts of Bucky away as he laid down. He heard his phone buzz with texts and voicemails but can’t deal with them now. Instead, he goes to sleep, hoping more than anything this was all a bad dream. 

… 

It takes about three days for the truth of what happened to reach the public. 

The Avengers make a statement because they were there. They have the most information out of anyone and Steve believes they told the whole truth. They tell of Thanos and the snap and that half of the galaxy is just gone. It wasn’t just them, just Earth that had half of every living being on the planet turn to dust and disappear in only a half hour on April 27, 2018. 

The truth doesn’t help Steve any, but at least he knows. 

Steve adapts. Natasha moves in so that he’s not alone, he keeps working at the hospital and broadens is specialty because two thirds of the doctors that used to work there are gone, and he brings Winter everywhere short of the hospital because she is the only thing of Bucky that he has left.

His life turns out fine, a bit stagnant, but fine. 

… 

He’s at home when the second snap happens. 

He was getting ready to leave. The Avenger’s fortress in upstate New York was bombed and a battle had started. Steve knows that the fight will most likely move to the city and that means civilian casualties. He’d rather get there and get Winter settled in the pediatric ward before all hell breaks loose. 

But then he hears something he never thought he would hear again: long nails sliding on the floor followed by the sound of a mass of muscle slamming into the laundry room door because America can never stop herself on the wood floor. 

Steve freezes when it registers. “America?” he calls and the dog immediately turns the corner and runs at him, slamming into his knee and knocking him over. Than America is on him, licking at Steve’s face like a maniac, just like she would do whenever she got the chance. Stave can hear Winter barking and bouncing in excitement around them. “Hey, girl,” Steve laughs. “We’ve missed you too.”

Another realization hits Steve and he shoves America off of him. He grabs his keys and runs out the door and to the hospital. He sprints into the ER and straight to the front desk. He barely pants out “Bucky?” 

The receptionist smiles. “He’s in the doctors lounge.” 

And Steve’s gone again, but Steve takes the elevator and doesn’t sprint because he knows. Bucky’s back, he’s here. 

When he walks into the lounge, there’s doctors in there that he hasn’t seen in years, but Steve can only notice one. 

Bucky’s sitting with his back to the door and his phone pressed to his ear. “C’mon you piece of shit. I’m gone for five years and you can’t pick up my damn calls?” 

Steve approaches him slowly as he leaves a mean voicemail on Steve’s phone. When he’s there, Steve isn’t quite sure what to do, but he reaches out tenativels and run’s his hand through Bucky’s hair. It’s the same length as he remembers it. Bucky turns quickly and grins up at Steve. “Hey, punk,” he says and stands. Steve opens his mouth to respond but his voice dies in his throat. Bucky’s hand comes up to his chin and scratches at his beard. “Damn, Stevie, I disappear for five years and you become a lumberjack? I can’t ever leave you alone.” 

Steve lets out a laugh but it come out as more of a sob. He falls into Bucky’s arms and holds him as tight as he can and cries into his shoulder. Bucky’s hand borrows in his hair and he kisses the side of Steve’s head. “You’re here!” 

Steve can feel Bucky’s smile against the side of his head. “Yeah, Stevie. I’m here.”


End file.
